80Hg
by Hexidecimous
Summary: Daring to be different


80HG  
  
I sat down on park bench out of energy. Right near me were two little children. The older one bossed the little one around and the little one humbly obeyed. It was not the children Mercury stared at, it was the life surrounding them. She envied and hated it.  
  
Horrible flashbacks invaded my mind. but no matter how hard I tried to force them out they always came back. It is a technique used by the demons; guilt, hatred, sorrow, depression, humiliation, anger, prejudice, racism, discrimination, pessimism. fear. For me there was nothing left but a horrible migraine. Some days were worse than others. when I first arrived. I began to feel extensive throbbing and nausea, then it would all end in a sudden dizzy spell awakened by my black blood forcing its way up my throat. I began to except it as I did my never-ending existence.  
  
I am here only to tell the begging. the past. -80Hg  
  
Win for Lose decisions  
  
I was given two choices. they were unfair in my opinion, as if it would matter. Then again, it was the most decent thing Hexidecimous ever did for me. At first I thought it was too good to be true but then it occurred to me that there was no reason for me or Mya to be needed after they finally got what they wanted. Mya's freedom or my bliss balanced on my shoulders just waiting to be weighed and measured. It wasn't a hard decision. Thinking of my self, I chose Mya's freedom. before her left goes demon. Well it was done; I left to fulfill their prophecy; Kill the Guardian Samurais and steal their swords. a typical hit-n-run tactic.  
  
Waking Pain  
  
Everything happened as it was told in the legend. They found me right away waking me up with pain and nausea due to the atmosphere. Lucky for me it was nighttime; I'd have some time to adjust properly to the sun. Well it was not your usual human encounter with a friendly greeting. it was more like I was passed out naked and the clumsy one tripped over me while the perverted one stood there gawking like an idiot. Not knowing what to think they left and convinced that I was no more than a dream or an illusion, never thinking they would ever see me again. If only.  
  
Common sense  
  
In this day and age education amongst the humans was big thing. there for I planed to go to school with them and try to get this whole thing over and done with. Now if I knew I was going to be chewed out by some half-wit wench about the color of my hair and the proper dress code I would have tried a different tactic.  
  
Humiliation.  
  
The facility provided me with a robe for my time being which I noted to be not long. and my little introduction by the instructor was not at all necessary. I felt it was none of their business, so I strongly suggested not preaching out my personal information. In this first lesson lecture I made my presence well obvious to the incompetent one of the samurais. He seemed rather boggled by the whole situation. With that being so. it must have meant he had no clue about anything that was going on. well now I am thinking this is going to be too easy.  
  
NO fun.  
  
In the next lesson noted on my schedule I made. well I should say he, made a somewhat of a too friendly encounter.(He being the second of the samurais; the perverted one.) He sat right behind me trying to flirt with me, whispering indecent little things in my ear. Then he would play with my hair, twisting little strands that fell out of place... now that was going too far! I COULDN'T WAIT TO KILL HIM.  
  
After these insane lessons everybody received a break. Lunch. Now being that demons are cannibals and only eat every a thousand years or sooo. I felt left out. Well at this time, I chose to formally introduce my self to the samurais.  
  
"As you probably figured by now my name is 80HG. commonly know as Mercury. I have come here to fulfill the prophecy, now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. really its your call..". and they stood there speechless the perverted one who was still finishing up his noodles, stood up, he stood with his height reaching up to my nose. "I'm Ryo. the easy way is ok with me." He then excitedly stood there with his hand outstretched waiting to be greeted. The stupid one just sat there like a vegetable. I turned my head away and hid my hand in disgust. He was either mocking me or clueless about the whole situation. Just then, the other one stood up. "What is this really about?" He asked. I sighed.. Then handed him my challenge notice; Reading: You are to meet me at the place where we first met, tonight, midnight. After both of them read it, each had different expressions. therefore meaning each had different thoughts.  
  
Well I would only have to hope that they would show up.  
  
Idiot samurais  
  
Of course that night it had to be pouring down rain and lightening. However, to my surprise they both showed up. I was ready. transformed and everything. and I JUST couldn't wait to KILL BOTH of them. While I stood there debating on which one would go first, both of them stood there with umbrellas, just standing there like vegetables. Well now that is when it became obvious. they really had no clue. HMMMPPPPHHH. Well that just seemed to piss me off more. It was then decided that I would kill both of them at once. one quick slash of my staff.  
  
INTERUPTIONS. THERE SHALL BE NONE  
  
Unfortunately, I was interrupted just about when I was going to guillotine their heads. I heard a familiar voice. I then dropped my staff to turn around. MYA. There stood a mini me wrapped in rags. She was crying and held her hand over her left eye. which her black blood gushed out. I ran to hug and comfort her but she pushed my hands away and franticly explained everything.  
  
Everything  
  
Hexidecimous was all lies, which I really knew. I guess I was just wanted to ignore it and let everything be true. Mya overheard Hexidecimous bragging how he set me up. Like I foolish lamb I would be led to slaughter. So Mya managed to escape and warn me. I didn't know what to do.  
  
A slight delay  
  
Not that they would know what the hell was going on. I explained to them; "I am terribly sorry but I will have to call this whole thing off for now. thank you for your time."  
  
(Duo and Ryo) "what the hell just happened??"."Must have been another one of those dreams." (walks away)  
  
THAT WAS THEN, THIS IS NOW: IT IS MY TURN TO TELL THE STORY PRESENT ----my imagination----  
  
Because, of the past events that would mean Mercury's stay would be extended due to her new intentions.  
  
NEW INTENTIONS.  
  
With much thought and energy, she decided that. she would help them. them being the "idiot samurais". If she helped them that would mean everything would work out just so. everybody would be happy. that is except the darkness.  
  
A trip to see the old man  
  
Getting ready  
  
Mya had never been on earth before and really knew nothing about humans. Therefore, Mercury struggled to put Mya in clothes. She hated them and acted like a wild cat being dressed in baby clothes by a little girl. One minute they were on and the next they were off. Mercury begged, pleaded and threatened. "IF YOU DON'T KEEP THESE ON I WILL MAKE ANOTHER SCAR TO MATCH YOUR OTHER EYE." With that said Mya kept the clothes on and would scratch frantically at her covered arms and legs.  
  
Une promenade  
  
As they walked down the street "daring to be different" Mercury told Mya stories about the earth and its beauty. She pointed out the cherry trees and their color that she could no longer see. Mya excitedly looked around and asked many questions.. then she would complain how it was too bright. "Thats what living in darkness will do to you. you will get used to it though...you'll have to." Mya frowned. "Is this what you wanted for me..is this what you consider bliss?" she asked with disgust. Mercury stopped and slapped Mya. "This is your option. CAN'T YOU SEE I AM DOING THIS FOR YOU?.. YOU will learn to like it.. I know you will. it may not be right away...but even Hexdecimous fell in love with the earth." A long silence passed between them until they reached the old mans house.  
  
THE OLD MAN AND HIS CUP OF TEA. (hey that does sound familiar)  
  
With out knocking or ringing a bell Mercury walked through the door. She marched down the narrow hallway and entered a room to find the old man quietly sipping his tea with Duo and Ryo going on with a conversation. As soon as she walked in the room their attention then focused on her and the little girl clinging on her arm. "I need to speak with you." Mercury said directing her words to the old man. "Very well. DUO, RYO make some more tea." The old man huskily commanded. "NO that won't be necessary." Mercury interrupted. "WELL YOUNG LADY. maybe I would like some tea." The old man argued back.  
  
Absurd Negotiations  
  
INTRODUCTIONS  
  
"NOW what is your business here?" He asked annoyed. Mercury hesitated for a second and then began to speak. but was then interrupted by the old man. "First you should tell me your names." As he said this, his eyes scanned over Mya whose eyes looked worn and sad. Mya stood there trying to avoid him by hiding her face behind Mercury. Mercury looked down at Mya. "This is Mya, my sister. I am Mercury, I had originally come here intended fulfill the prophecy. but I was recently persuaded not to." The old man looked up at Mercury and looked into her full, blue eyes. "What persuaded you?" He questioned. She looked down at Mya. "I see." said the old man."  
  
NOW  
  
"What are you going to do now?" He questioned once more. "Anything I can." She replied with a slight smile. "I am sorry but I quit playing this long ago. I am too old and too tired." He replied. Mercury sighed "OK I see what you are getting at. tell me this DO THEY HAVE ANY KIND OF EXPERIENCE AT ALL?" She asked while her temper started to boil. "no." The old man replied with wide toothy grin. Mercury folded her arms and closed her eyes in distress. She then looked over at the two silhouettes eavesdropping. "Alright..FINE.but tomorrow those two idiots had better get things straight. I'll leave that up to you." She then turned around dragging Mya heading towards the door. "Oh. do need have a place to stay?" The old man asked. Mercury gave into his offer and replied with a pitiful, "...could I." Then the old man put on his wide toothy smile as Duo and Ryo revealed them selves out of hiding carrying the tea. 


End file.
